My Saving Grace (Jon Moxley Fanfic)
by hunnybunnyambrosemoxley2014
Summary: Autumn is stuck in a hazardous relationship with her boyfriend Jaxton. One day Autumn goes to a show and comes face to face with Jon Moxley. Will Autumn be able to leave Jaxton and be with her saving grace, Jon Moxley? Is Jon Moxley the one for her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was never a strong person. I was average. I would never be nothing or never amount to anything. Or that's what my boyfriend, Jaxton, would tell me on a daily basis.

Jaxton was pretty controlling and made me feel like I had four legs instead of two. I tried my best to please him. But whatever I did ended up in my getting my ass beat. He would slap me if the eggs weren't done right, would shove me to the ground if I didn't do this laundry right, or if I didn't wash his favorite shirt right away when he said so. He didn't know how I would lock myself in the bathroom and put a blade to my wrists sometimes. I hated myself for being with him but I didn't have anywhere else to go. I damn near abandoned all of my family because I was "madly" in love with him. What was going on in our home was not in anyway, shape, or form, "love".

"Why the hell are there dishes still in the sink, Autumn?" Jaxton barked at me.

"I'll get to them in a minute, Jaxton," I replied, slightly annoyed.

"Did you just talk back to me, bitch?" Jaxton said, becoming enraged.

"I was not talking back to you," I said.

"You are now!" Jaxton said.

Jaxton came up to me and smacked me, sending me to the floor.

"You shut the fuck up and wash those goddamn dishes before I break your neck," he threatened then retreated to the room.

I got up, got a ziploc bag out of the drawer, and put some ice in it. I applied the ice pack to my face and sat back down on the kitchen floor.

I didn't know what I was going to do about this situation. I silently began to sob. I wanted out but I was extremely petrified of what Jaxton would do to me if I tried to get away from him. I couldn't even began to fathom that thought.

There had to be someway out. I needed to get out beore it was too late.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day Jaxton was in a better mood. He bought two tickets for some independent wrestling show and he wanted to attend it. I used to watch wrestling but since Jaxton beat the happiness out of me, I didn't do anything but eat, sleep, cook, get beat, and cry myself back to sleep.

We made it to the show. The place was packed with people ready to see someone get their ass beat and boy, did these wrestlers deliver. Chairs were thrown everywhere, bodies were hurled through tables, even barbed wire was sliced into someones skin. I've never seen any shit like this before. And quite frankly, I was worried Jaxton was picking up some new ideas on how to hurt me if I ever "disrespected" him. He did throw a chair at me once but luckily it was one of the small folding chairs. I still have the scar on my cheek.

While I saw countless wrestlers come to the ring, I saw one in particular that stood out the most. The announcer presented him as Jon Moxley.

He had shaggy hair and was slim but pretty muscular. It was turning me on. Unfortunately, Jaxton was sitting right next to me and saw the way I was looking at Moxley.

"Hey!" he said.

I turned to look at him. "What?"

"You know what! Don't get gettin' any ideas!"

"I'm trying to watch the match, Jaxton. That's all I'm doing," I said, annoyed now and pretty damn pissed off.

"You better!"

After the show, Jaxton went to go talk to some of his friends while I waited outside the entrance. I was standing up against the wall with my arms folded and arms crossed, with my head sunk low. Soon, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I looked up and saw the wrestler I took an interest in before.

"Hey," Moxley said. "Why the long face?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Just waiting for my boyfriend," I replied.

"Hate to break it to ya, but I saw him with some other chick in there. I couldn't help but see how he was talking to you in there," Jon said.

"Of course. I'm used to that. He's beaten me and baggered me," I began, but then my voice trailed off.

Jon looked at me inquisitively. "Beaten you?"

"Yeah, um-" I began.

"AUTUMN!"

I looked and saw Jaxton coming towards me.

"Sorry, I have to go!" I told Jon and went to join Jaxton.

"What the fuck did I tell you inside!?" Jaxton yelled at me.

"I was just talking to him, that's it!" I said, defending myself.

"Get in the fucking car," Jaxton said, opening the passenger door to his car. He shoved me in the passanger seat and slammed the door on me.

I looked up and saw Jon staring back at me, sorrow, sadness, and anger in his eyes.

Something told me he would be my saving grace.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jaxton didn't stop baggering me in the car and when we got home.

I hopped in the shower to take a shower and came out to go to bed. Jaxton was in the kitchen grabbing two beers and came into the room to join me, much to my dismay.

"Autumn, you know I love you, but you have to listen to what I say," Jaxton told me, sitting on the bed.

"No, Jaxton. I did not do anything wrong. I told you countless times before dammit," I said. I was laying down facing away from him.

"What did you say to me?" Jaxton's voice raised.

"You heard me, dammit," I repeated.

I felt a pain in my head and was yanked across the bed to his side. He got on top of me, legs on either side of me, and began wailing on me.

I threw my arms up in denfese to protect my face from getting my face bloodied again. He managed to uppercut me and hit my jaw, but that didn't stop me from trying to defend myself.

"Fucking bitch! I'm TIRED of you talking back to me, you whore! You're probably sleeping with someone else!"

I mustered up the courage to kick Jaxton in his balls. That made him fall from the bed and onto the floor.

"AH! YOU BITCH!"

He managed to get up and head out the bedroom.

I immediately got up, went to my closet, yanked out my suitcase, and began packing my clothes. I grabbed my tioletries and also shoved them in my suitcase. I slipped on same jeans and Toms. I grabbed my cell phone and called one of friends up.

"Sarah? Sarah, I need you to come pick me up, now. Jaxton just tried to beat me again."

"WHAT!? I'm on my way right now!" Sarah responded.

I walked into the living room with my suitcase and saw Jaxton on the couch with ice on his balls.

"And where the FUCK do you think YOU'RE going?" he said.

"AWAY FROM YOU!" I yelled at him, approaching him.

I lifted my foot and kicked him in the balls again. He yelped and grasped his nuts again.

Soon, I heard a honk from outside.

I grabbed my suitcase and left out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The past two weeks went by smoothly with no problem. Sarah welcomed me in with open arms. She gave me a key to her place and made sure I had a warm bed to lay in. I've never felt better in my life. Of course, I still had some bruises on my body that reminded me of my past with Jaxton, but I know for a fact that the wounds will heal and I'd be back on the right path towards rebuilding my life.

I also sometimes find myself thinking about Jon Moxley. His name rung in my head like a dinner bell. His face kept coming back to me 24/7. I couldn't help but remember the hurt on his face when he saw Jaxton shove me into the car. He looked as if he wanted to do something, but couldn't. It was as if he feared going to the slammer if he did.

"Hey, Autumn. Foods here," Sarah said, shaking me out of my thoughts. She had bought Chinese food for the night. My personal favorite.

I grabbed my plate and a fortune cookie and went into the living room to sit down. I opened my fortune cookie to see what it had to save. And surely enough, everything became slightly eerie:

_"Soon, you will meet your saving grace."_

I got up and put the paper in my room. I reread it again just to make sure I wasn't hallucinating.

_"Soon, you will meet your saving grace."_

"Moxley," I whispered to myself. "Jon Moxley. Where are you"?

I went back into the living room to join Sarah. She had a slight worried look on her face.

"Autumn, what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing."

"Well, you better eat before your food gets cold!"

"Yeah."

We watched Jerry Springer while we ate our food. After a while, I spoke up.

"Two weeks ago, Jaxton took me to some wrestling match. And I ended up meeting one of the wrestlers there. Jon Moxley. He saw Jaxton shove me into his car," I said.

"I'm sure he wanted to help you but couldn't. I know of Jon Moxley. Very cool guy, indeed," Sarah said, approvingly. She turned to look at me. "Do you like him?"

I was quiet for a few moments. "I guess..."

"Autumn, it's ok. You can tell me. You are not with Jaxton anymore. Tomorrow, I'll take you to the show to meet him. Okay?"

I smiled. "Thanks, Sarah."

Sarah got up and gave me a big hug. "No problem, hunnybunny!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Me and Sarah were screaming at the wrestlers in the ring the whole night.

"HIT EM' WITH THE CHAIR!" Sarah yelled.

"BREAK HIS ASS, MOXLEY!" I yelled.

Jon did end up smacking his opponent over the head and covered him for the three count. He got up and winked at me. I returned the wink. Sarah caught wind of this.

"Ooohhh, girl, I think it's time for you to get with him," Sarah said.

I choked on the water I was drinking.

"SAY WHAT!?"

"IT'S PRETTY DAMN OBVIOUS YOU LIKE HIM! And besides, I know you want to be waaaay more than just friends. Am I right? Or am I right?" Sarah said.

'Shit, this bitch is right,' I thought to myself.

"Come on. Let's go meet Moxley," Sarah said, getting up.

I followed her to the entrance of the building and waited with her. Soon after, Moxley came out to the entrance and caught sight of me and Sarah. He came towards us.

"Hello ladies," Jon said giving Sarah then me a hug. Jon gave me a bigger hug and said to me, "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you for asking," I said.

Jon gave me a genuine smile. "Thanks for cheering me on tonight. I really appreciate it."

"No problem," I said, trying my hardest not to blush.

"You're welcome, Jon," Sarah chimed in.

"How ya been, Sarah?"

"I've been fantastic! I rescued my friend, well more like my sister here, from her dickhole excuse for a boyfriend. Autumn wants to go out with you sometime and get to know you better," Sarah chimed in.

My eyes got bigger than saucers. "Sarah-"

"I'd love to," Jon responded.

I turned my attention towards Jon, damn near ready to faint. "You'd go out with me?"

"Of course. After seeing that asshole treat you the way he did, I want to show you what REAL love is," Jon said. The look in his greenish blue eyes were making me tremendously weak at the knees and light headed.

"Alright then. When are you free?" I managed to say.

"This whole weekend. I'll pick you up tomorrow at 2," Jon said.

He gave me a big hug, than gave Sarah a big hug as well.

"See ya," Jon said, winking at me. He exited the building.

"Oooh, I'm too damn good!" Sarah squealed to herself.

I think I was still ready to faint then and there.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Do I look okay!?" I asked Sarah.

I dressed myself in a pink sundress with white flats. I wore matching white star earrings and wear clear gloss. I put on a little eye shadow but that was about it. I didn't want to over do it. I also threw on some Rihanna Rebelle Fleur perfume for great measure.

"Autumn, you look AND smell fine!" Sarah said, reassuring me and trying to calm me down.

Soon, there was a knock at the door.

"Shit!" I said.

"AUTUMN! Calm down!" Sarah said, going towards the door. She opened it.

"Hey, Jon, come on in," she said.

"Thanks," Jon said and stepped into the house.

His eyes fell on me and the most beautiful smile spread across his face. I smiled back at him, completely lost in thought.

"You look beautiful, Autumn," Jon said. His voice was a sexy raspy voice and deep. It turned me on immediately.

"Thank you. You look pretty hot yourself," I told him.

And indeed he did. A little unorthodox, but that was okay. He had on a leather jacket, a black tank top with denim pants. He also had on regular tennis shoes. He looked beautiful and perfect. I was now officially madly in love with this man.

"Well, I think it's time for you two to go out now, don't ya think?" Sarah said, playfully.

"Yes indeed," Jon said.

I grabbed my purse and joined Jon. He took my hand in his.

"I'll take good care of her," Jon told Sarah, his eyes never leaving mine.

Sarah smiled. "I know you will, Jon. Have fun, Autumn, my hunnybunny!"

"I will! Thanks, coco butter!" I said to Sarah.

Jon lead the way to his car and opened the passenger door for me.

"How a man is SUPPOSED to treat his lady," Jon told me as I got in.

All I could do was smile at him. At this point, he completely had me speechless.

He got into the driver's seat, started the engine, and drove off.

"I'm going to take you to the new burger joint they opened here about three months ago. Larry's Shakes and Burgers. Ever heard of it?"

"Yes, I have. I've been wanting to eat there for the longest but..." My voice trailed off.

Jon reached over and grabbed my hand and grasped it tightly.

"Well, now you can enjoy a good meal there," he said.

'Where have you been all of my life?' I thought to myself.

We pulled into the parking lot of Larry's. The place had a great 1950's theme to it. Pink, black, and neon colors made the place easy to spot out a mile away. Jon cut the engine off and got out. He opened my door and held his hand out, which I gladly took into mine.

"I hope you have an appetite!" he said, putting a arm around my shoulders.

"Of course!" I said, wrapping my arm around his waist.

We walked inside and were seated. I ordered a chocolate milkshake and so did Jon.

"Copycat!" I said, jokingly.

"Psssh! PLUH-LEEZE!" Jon said. "It's YOU who copied ME!"

"Whateveeeer," I said.

The waiter came back with our food and placed the dishes in front of us.

"Darn you!" I said.

"Autumn, baby, if anything special is going to happen between us, you gotta know somethin' baby: I do not like being copied," Jon said.

"Mmmmhmmm," I said, reaching for the ketchup. I stuck my tongue out at Jon.

Jon took a bite of his burger, chewed it up, and stuck his tongue back out.

I giggled at him. "You're sooo crazy!"

Jon put his tongue back in his mouth, closed it, and smiled, slowly nodding his head.

After dinner, he took me to the local park. We sat on a blanket under a huge tree that blocked us from the view from the rest of the park.

"Man, I haven't been here in a while," I said.

"That ex of yours must've been a real douche," Jon said. "I'll never let anything happen to you. I swear."

Tears began to sting my eyes. "Really?"

Jon took my face in his hands. "Really."

We soon began kissing.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Me and Jon began french kissing each other. Our tongues swirled around each other, slowly and intimately. Jon sucked on my bottom lip, savoring the taste. He broke the kiss and stared at me with lustful eyes.

"God, you're so beautiful," he said in a whisper.

"Jon," I said. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"We should go back to the car," I told him.

"Alright."

Jon and I got up. Jon rolled the blanket back up and took my hand, leading me back to his car.

Once there, Jon put the blanket in his trunk. Instead of opening the passenger door for me like he usually does, he opened the back door for me. I wasn't going to say anything. I simply got in. He got in with me and closed the door.

Me and him resumed passionately, with Jon laying on top of me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and continued to kiss him.

Jon broke the kiss and again and stared me right into my eyes. I gazed right back into his, getting lost in them like I was lost at sea. All the horrible memories of being with Jaxton were now gone because of Jon. Jon was who I needed in my life right now. Sarah, too. People who care about me. People who love me.

Jon took his jacket off along with his tank top, revealing his muscular chest. He looked bigger this time. Last time I saw him he was muscular and slim, but now it looked like he pumped iron. This turned me on even more.

I slid out from under him and undressed myself. I sat there in my bra and panties and looked at Jon.

Jon looked at my body and was quiet for a moment. He then reached over to me and touched my right leg. It had a scar on it from when Jaxton had stabbed me out of rage and ignorance. I had recieved twenty stitches in my leg.

Jon bent over and kissed my leg. He looked up and saw me tearing up. He kissed my cheek then my lips.

"It's okay now," he said, soothing me.

I layed back down and opened my legs for Jon to place himself between. He stripped himself of his pants and boxers. He took out a condom from his wallet and slipped it on. He then proceeded to take my panties off and slid into me.

I thought I was in heaven.

Jon began fucking me and I was enjoying every minute of it.

He placed his head in the crook of my neck. His breath was nice and hot against my neck and it was marvelous. I'm pretty sure the smell of my perfume was making him crazy too.

He lifted his head up and gave me a kiss on the lips. We stayed like that during the entire time.

I was coming close to my orgasm but I was determined to be intertwined with Jon like this forever. His cock was hard and him pounding into me made me more crazy.

"Oh, Jon," I managed to gasped out, breaking our kiss.

"You feel so fuckin' good, Autumn," Jon said, out of breath.

I dugg my nails into his arms, as he picked up and sat upright with me on top of him, never breaking our position. I rode him as he grinded his hips into me.

I threw my head back in ectasy.

"I love you, Jon."

"I love you, too."

Soon, we both reached our climaxes at the same time. I kissed Jon and rode it out with him. He came inside of the condom as my juices ran out of me. I broke the kiss and placed my forehead on his.

Jon held me in his arms for a while, regaining his breath. He then looked me in the eyes with a beautiful gaze. This man just didn't know how great his eyes were.

We gazed at other, completely unaware of anything else around us. I got off of him and let him dispose of the condom. He reached into the front passenger seat and open the glove department to pull out a plastic bag, which he placed the condom in. Then he set the bag on the floor.

He rejoined me in the backseat and cuddled with me, with me laying on top of him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I've never felt so safe and loved before in my life. I heard the beating of Jon's heart, steady, slow, and simply beautiful. I did not want this moment to be over, not by a long shot. We layed there in silence for a while, enjoying each other's company. Finally, Jon broke the silence.

"When I first saw you standing outside of the building that night two weeks ago, I wanted to take your hand and run away with you. Go somewhere far away, away from everything. To take you to a better place. When I saw that dickface shove you into the car and talk trash to you, I wanted to punch him right in the damn face. Beat him to a bloody pulp. But I for a fact I can't do that. I cannot do that because I wouldn't have been able to make love to you. See you smile. Treat you like a REAL woman," Jon confessed. "You're special to me, Autumn. You brought light into my world. I've been abusing drugs for a while now. I've also developed a drinking problem. I haven't done it in a few months. It was mainly because of wrestling. It's been stressful, not being able to wrestle like I wished to. It's distressing. Wrestling was my means of escaping the shitty life I had when I was younger. I grew up in public housing. My mom was a prostitute who had to do what she had to for money. She had to pay the rent somehow. Watching my favorite wrestler Bret Hart gave me life. But it's crazy how the same thing I love is also my downfall in a sense. It's like, if I don't have wrestling I don't have anything. But now, I have you. I do not want anyone else but you. You are my sunshine. You are my moon. You are the reason I should keep living."

I lifted my head up and gazed into Jon's eyes with tears. I blinked and a few dropped from my eyes. Jon wiped them away.

"And I mean that from the bottom of my heart. I love you, Autumn."

By then, I was officially crying.

"I love you too, Jon," I managed to say through sobs.

Jon engulfed me in a huge hug. I wept silently in his chest. Not from sadness, but instead from relief. Jon opened up to me and was completely truthful. It was only fair that I be truthful to him as well.

After a while, I stopped crying. I know Jon felt a whole waterfall on his chest from my eyes but I knew he didn't care. He cared about making me happy and that in turn, made me happy.

"You know, Jon," I began," I've never felt this good before. The way you made love to me made me feel special. You made me feel like somebody. All Jaxton did was stab me, burn me, try to rape me, and beat me."

"Cocksucker," Jon mumbled under his breath.

"Yes, cocksucker, indeed. At least I don't have to go home to him anymore," I said. "But what if he sees us together?"

"I'll beat the everlasting shit out of him," Jon replied. "Simple as that."

I smiled. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, sweety."

"What time is it?"

Jon looked at his watch. "Six o'clock."

"Oh, damn," I said. "We've been here for a while."

"Two hours to be exact," Jon said. "And the whole day was well spent."

I looked up at Jon and gave him a kiss. "It sure was."

We both reluctantly got up and put our clothes back on.

He drove me home soon after.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jon walked me to the front door of Sarah's house and gave me a kiss goodnight. He made sure I made it in safely and left.

Sarah was ecstatic when I walked through the door. "Weeelll? How was it!?"

I sat down on the couch next to her and put my feet on her lap. "It was great. He took me at to Larry's then to the park for a bit. Then we had sex in the back of his car."

I grinned slyly at Sarah's wide eyed expression.

"YOU DIDN'T."

"I most surely did. He also told me how much he loved me and how he'll beat Jaxton's ass if he even comes near me. I love him," I said.

Sarah moved my feet off of her lap and gave me a hug.

"I'm glad you moved on. But did his use protection?"

"Yeah, he did."

"Okay. Cool. Just makin' sure," Sarah said.

"And even if I was pregnant, it would DEFINITELY be by Jon."

"Yeah, he's a sweetheart. Had some troubles though."

"Yes. He told me. But it's alright," I said.

Sarah looked at me, her smile faded. "He saw the scars too didn't he?"

"Yeah. But to him, it didn't matter."

"He's a keeper, Autumn. You two for meant for each other," Sarah said.

"Remember when we were eating and you asked me what was wrong?" I said.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I got a fortune cookie that read ' "Soon, you will meet your saving grace.' " That's when I knew for sure that Jon was the one. I knew he was the one from the beginning," I said, reminiscing.

"This is a new start for you," Sarah said. "I want you to be sure about this."

"I'm definitely sure," I told Sarah.

Later on that night, I gave Jon a call.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jon, it's me, Autumn."

"Hey, love. It's great to hear your voice again, sweetheart."

"It's good to hear your voice again, too. I LOVE the raspiness in it. The deepness. Makes me crazy everytime I hear it."

"I'm glad I have that effect on you."

I could tell he was smiling.

"I would like to come by sometime to your place."

"That'll be great. I got two extra days off next week. Pack your things and I'll swing by tomorrow to come get you."

"Sounds like a great plan. See you then," I said.

"See you. I love you," Jon said.

"Love you too, Jon."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Fuck me, Jon. Fuck me harder!" I yelled out.

"Shit, baby, I'm going as fast as I can!" Jon said.

I was riding Jon as if he was going to run away from me. His cock was nice and hard, which was making me insane. Jon flipped me over and rode out his orgasm along with mine. He came inside of me, his seed emptying into me. He pulled out and held me tightly in his arms. He planted a kiss on my forehead.

Four days later, I was puking my brains out.

Sarah brought me ginger ale to help aid with my sudden sickness. She also brought me a home pregnancy test. We both knew what was happening, but we both wanted to make sure.

"What does it say, Autumn?" Sarah asked anxiously.

"It says I'm pregnant. I need to call and tell Jon," I said.

I grabbed my cell phone and went into my room. I dialed Jon's number, half hoping he wouldn't pick up.

"Hello, Autumn. How are you?" Jon answered.

"I'm not doing so good. I've been throwing up for the past four days. Jon, I'm pregnant," I said.

"Baby, that's great!" Jon responded.

I sighed a sigh of relief. "I'm glad you're happy."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

I was silent for a moment.

"Autumn, you KNOW I'm not like the other guys. I've told you this before. I'm excited and YOU better be, too! No bullshit. Okay?" Jon said, kindly, but sternly as well.

"Alright, baby. I will."

"That's what I like to hear. I'll be over later. Unfortunately, I have to pay some bills today."

"Take your time. I'll be lying down in my bed.

"Love you."

"Love you, too."

_**Yes, I do have the both of them saying "I love you" a lot. But hell, they're madly in love with each other.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Seven months pregnant and I feel like I'm going to pop," I told Jon.

Me and Jon were laying down on the couch. He was rubbing my growing belly and feeding me grapes. Grapes is something I have been craving for the past month. I've eaten a lot of weird things since becoming pregnant. I've eaten peanut butter and M&M sandwich, or eaten eggs with raw onions. It's been a crazy ride and Jon has been supportive of me ever since the beginning of it all.

"I think you are," Jon agreed. "You almost bit my hand off trying to eat the first batch of grapes. Keep it up and I'm going to starve you."

I playfully slapped him across the face.

"Do that, and I'm going to murder you in your sleep," I retorted.

"I'm surprised you haven't done that yet," Jon said, smiling. "God, you look beautiful in your sundress."

I snorted. "Like HELL I do! I look like the flippin' Hindenburg!"

"You're my Hidenburg," Jon said, kissing me.

Our baby boy kicked me in the stomach.

"Oooh!"

"What's wrong?" Jon said, concerned.

"The baby kicked the hell out of me," I said, grabbing my stomach.

"I think he wants more grapes," Jon said.

"He doesn't have to kick me!" I whined.

"Oh baby, come on now," Jon said.

Me and Jon watched television for another few hours. The baby was giving me the blues. I wish I could already have it already and have my body back. Not that I didn't like carrying around me and Jon's baby; it just hurt and made me tired. But it would be well worth it.

I got up to pee since the baby was sitting DIRECTLY on my bladder. I came back to the couch and sat down. Five minutes later, my cell phone starting ringing. I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hello there, doll. How ya doin'?"

My mouth became dryer than the Sahara Desert and my heart began pounding. It was a voice I never wanted to hear again. And definitely not at that moment.

"What do you want Jaxton?"

Jon turned to look at me with an alarmed expression on his face.

"I just wanted to say hi is all. And congratulations on your pregnancy to Johnny Boy. He really did knock you up, huh? You know I could've gotten you pregnant, Autumn. It would have been me and you and our little baby."

"What do you want Jaxton!?" I shrieked. "Leave me the fuck alone or I'm calling the police!"

By then, Jon took the phone away from me while I broke into terrible fits of sobs.

"Listen here, you motherfucker. You better leave Autumn alone or I will come for you, find you, and slit your fucking throat open and watch blood fall out of it like a goddamn waterfall," Jon hissed.

"Alright, then. Whatever you say," Jaxton said mockingly.

Jon hung up the phone and caressed me in his arms to calm me down.

"Ssssh, sssh, it's okay. Calm down," Jon said, rubbing my back. "Calm down."

I couldn't believe Jaxton called me and did that. Then again, I should've expected it from a cold hearted bastard like him. I should've changed my number, but didn't. That was stupid on my part. Now, I was stressing out. Which wasn't doing my baby any justice.

"What if he finds me?" I said.

"He won't. I won't let him get close to you," Jon reassured me.

"Alright then. I need to lay down Jon," I said.

Jon helped me to the room and layed me down,pulling the covers over me. It was only 7 o'clock, but I was exhausted. I needed the rest or I was going to explode.

"You want something to drink, Autumn?" Jon asked, rubbing my forehead.

"No, that's ok, love. Thank you," I said weakily.

Jon gave me a kiss on the forehead and closed the door to the room.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Push!" Jon encouraged me.

I was trying my hardest after being in labor for twelve hours to push out our child.

"I'M TRYING! DON'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING!?"

"Come on, Autumn, you have to push!" The nurse delivering my baby encouraged.

"WILL YOU PEOPLE SHUT THE FUCK UP!? I'M TRYING TO PUSH OUT THE DAMN BABY! IT'S HARDER THAN YOU STUPID PEOPLE THINK!" I screamed.

Jon was holding onto my hand as best as he could as I painfully tried to deliver our baby boy.

"I see the head!" the nurse said.

Jon decided to take a peak and damn near fainted.

"Okay," Jon said, eyes about to roll into the back of his head. "He's about to come out."

Soon, I heard cries fill the air. I looked at and saw the most beautiful baby I've ever laid eyes on. Curly hair like his father, eyes like his too.

The nurse gave cleaned the baby up and wrapped him in a blanket. She brought him over to us.

"Jon, you hold him first," I said.

Jon carefully caressed his baby boy into his arms. Tears were threatening to fall from eyes as he looked at his newborn child in awe.

"You wanna name him?" I said, managing a smile.

"Ethan. Ethan Good," Jon said.

"That's beautiful," I said.

"Want to hold him?" Jon asked.

I managed to lift my arms while Jon gave me Ethan. The weight of my baby made me feel great. He was healthy and strong. 8 lbs, 9 ounces. He eyes were slightly open.

"He looks just like you, Jon," I said.

"Yeah, he does. Kind of scary,another human being looking like me," Jon said.

I smiled up at Jon. "He has my cheeks though."

"THAT he does."

Jon crawled into the bed with me and Ethan.

"How are we going to protect Ethan?" I said.

"Don't you worry. I'll be on the lookout. No harm will come to you and Ethan. I swear," Jon said, turning my chin to meet his face. " I promise."

I wanted to believe Jon. I really did. I trusted him with all of my heart, but something old me Jaxton wasn't going to stop his reign of terror.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Ethan was growing into a healthy boy. He DEFINITELY had curls like his father. Dirty sand hair and everything. His eyes were just like his and his nose was too. He did have my cheeks, which I was grateful for. I put Ethan to sleep and got ready for the night.

I joined Jon in our bedroom and laid down with him. Lately, Jon hasn't been himself. Coming home a little late, coming home drunk, or sometimes not even coming home at all. I tried not to worry, because I knew how stressful wrestling could be. But I couldn't help but worry.

Jon was sitting upright in the bed with a can of beer in his hands, watching t.v. He looked exhausted. Even though he looked exhausted, I definitely needed to talk to him.

"Jon?"

"Yeah?" He took a drink from the can.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah. Sure."

"Why have you been coming home late or drunk or sometimes not at all? I've been worried about you. Is something going on, Jon? I'm always here if you need to talk."

I waited for him to respond.

After two more drinks from his can, he got up and left the room. No way in hell I was going to let this go now.

I got up and followed him to the kitchen.

Jon went to the refrigerator and grabbed another can of beer out of it. He opened it and chugged it down. He crushed the can and placed it into the recycling bin. He then went to grab another one when I slammed the refrigerator door on him.

"ENOUGH WITH THE DRINKING JON!"

"Get the fuck out of my way."

Jon's eyes looked dark and void, despite the color they actually were.

"Jon, what's WRONG?" I said, tearing up.

"I was temporarily laid off this month from my wrestling gig, Autumn. That's what," he responded. "Anything else you want to know?"

"That still doesn't give you the right to do what you're doing. Yes, I understand you're under some stress, but you have a son back there, Jon. He needs you," I said.

"I'm not even fucking sure I'm a good father. I've never had a father to teach me shit, Autumn," Jon said. He walked past me and walked back to the bedroom.

I followed him to our bedroom again. Jon collapsed on the bed. I slid underneath the covers to join him.

"You are a great father, Jon. Don't ever think you are not." I said, giving him a kiss. "Even though you never had a father around, you're doing a great damn job being a father to Ethan."

Jon looked at me with a slight smile on his face. "Thanks, babe."

"Welcome."

**CRASH.**

We heard glass breaking in Ethan's room and soon his cries followed. Jon jumped up and ran over me to check on Ethan. Despite falling out of bed, I managed to get up and run to see about Ethan.

Jon and I barged through the door, even though he knocked me down again.

"Fucker," I mumbled under my breath, getting up.

There was a brick laying on the floor next to Ethan's crib. Someone threw it through his window. I checked the crib to see if any glass got into his crib. Luckily, no glass was in the crib. I picked up Ethan and tried to sooth him.

"There, there, Mommy and Daddy are here," I said.

Jon picked up the brick. There was a piece of paper attached to the brick, with a rubberband supporting it. Jon yanked the piece of paper out and read it.

"I'm watching you," Jon read aloud. Jon balled up the piece of paper and turned to look at me. "I'm keeping watch more tightly from now on. I have a gun."

"A WHAT!?"

"A. Gun."

"Jon, no!"

"I want you to protect yourself with it. Simple self defense."

"Jon, I don't like guns. I hate guns, Jon. Jaxton put a gun up to my head once and threatened to blow my brains out."

Jon walked up to me. "This time, Jaxton will be on the end of the barrel. Not you. Let's go to bed."

I took Ethan into our room and laid him down to sleep between us.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I went to the grocery store the next day to buy some food. Jon went to go sign with another wrestling organization that was hiring. I was glad someone had called Jon earlier in the day to tell him about it. I know how much wrestling means to him and I would not want him to ever be away from it.

I buckled Ethan into the car and gave him a kiss. He gave me a toothless smile, which warmed my heart.

"Still no teeth, yet. Alrighty then," I said.

I closed the door and walked to the other side of the car. I opened the driver's door but someone closed it back. I turned around and saw Jaxton.

"Hi, there, sweetcheeks," he said. He looked into the backseat. "Hey little fella. I should've been your father but your mother decided to run away from me."

"Get the fuck away from me now," I said. I was not in the mood for his shit.

"Awwww, baby, I know you want me. Jon is just temporary," Jaxton said, touching my cheek with his digusting hand.

I reached into my purse and pulled out some pepper spray. I sprayed that shit directly into Jaxton's eyes.

"AAAAARRRGGGHHHH!"

I hopped into my car and ignited the engine. I put that bad boy into reverse and sped out of the parking lot.

"How was shopping today?" Jon asked me when I walked through the door.

I had Ethan in one hand and only one bag of groceries in the other. I think I looked spaced out. I'm not sure. All I remember is that I woke up in my bed a little later in the day. Jon came into the room.

"Hey, babe, how're you feeling?"

"Like shit. I had an encounter with Jaxton," I said. "I sprayed pepper spray into his eyeballs."

Jon sat down next to me. "That's good. I just wish I could end him permanently."

I remained silent. I didn't know what else to say. I agreed with Jon, but I didn't want him to go to jail for murdering Jaxton. Jon seemed to be reading my mind.

"I know you don't want me to end up in jail," he said, staring at his hands. "But Autumn-"

I got up and pulled him back down to give me a kiss. We ended up having hot passionate sex with each other for the next three hours.

We were laying in the bed when we heard Ethan cry out.

"Dinner time," Jon said, getting up. He slipped on his boxers and some sweatpants, along with a wife beater.

I looked at Jon.

"Me and Ethan are hungry, babe. You should make us something to eat. Just joking, I actually want Chinese food. I'll go pick some up," he said, giving me a kiss.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I got up to check on Ethan. He was standing up in his crib and started cooing loudly.

"Hey, Ethan. How's Mommy's little man doing?"

I picked Ethan up and held him close to me in my arms as if he was going to fly away from me. I held his head and sniffed his hair. I enjoyed washing his hair a lot. Each day he was looking more and more like Jon.

I heard a loud boom coming from my living room. I walked out of Ethan's room with him still in my arms. I was too shocked to put him down. I saw my door wide open and someone standing in the doorway.

The devil himself.

"Hello, Autumn. I've been thinking about you all day. Yeah, you sprayed pepper spray in my eyes, but I'm here to get you and your baby now," Jaxton said.

"What're you doing here!?" I shrieked.

"I just told you," Jaxton said. He had a crowbar in his hand which had blood on it.

My heart fell down south.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO JON!?" I screamed.

"I simply took care of him," Jaxton responded calmly.

I started crying. "Oh God, please don't do this." I could barely hold Ethan in my arms, who was starting to cry.

"Oh, but I must. I told you when you were with me that I you were mine and no one else would have you. You see-"

Jaxton was cut off when someone with a wooden bat hit him in the back.

"Jon!" I cried out.

"Autumn, call the police now!" Jon ordered. "Take Ethan into our room and lock the door."

My mind kept sending signals to my brain to move my feet, but I stood there frozen like Mr. Freeze's wife.

"Autumn, go now!" Jon said.

Blood was running down the side of his face.

I went into the room and did as Jon told me. I called the police and tried to calm myself down, as well as Ethan who was upset and crying.

"Sssshhh," I tried to coax him.

I heard Jon and Jaxton fighting in the living room. Stuff was breaking. I sat on the bed clutching Ethan tightly into my arms. He was fussy, but he wasn't crying anymore. Soon, everything went silent. I held my breath. I almost jumped out of my skin when I heard a knock on the door. I laid Ethan down and got up to answer the door.

Once I cracked it open, the door flew back and knocked me down. Jaxton was standing in the doorway.

"Oh, baby, there you are," he said.

"Leave me the fuck alone!" I screamed.

I was still on the floor, still shocked to get up. But I was scooting away from Jaxton as he started to approach me.

"Autumn, just come with me please," Jaxton begged. "I love you and miss you."

"I SAID NO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Jaxton stopped approaching me and turned his attention to Ethan. He went to get him until I mustered up the strength to get up off the floor and run to the bed. Jaxton grabbed my hair and dragged me out of the room by it.

"Let me go!"

"You're coming with me you bitch and that's that," Jaxton said calmly.

He dragged me in the living room and threw me on the couch. I surveyed the room and saw it in shambles. But that was the least of my worries. Jon was laying on the floor. Jaxton had put him through the coffee table. Jaxton went over to Jon and picked him up by his hair. Jaxton then put a gun to Jon's temple. Jon was half conscious.

"NO, PLEASE DON'T!" I shrieked.

That made Jon wake up fully. He then realized Jaxton was going to put a bullet through his head.

"Tell Johnny Boy here goodbye," Jaxton said.

Tears began to form in my eyes. I looked at Jon with a heavy heart. Jon shook his head no towards me.

"Goodbye, Jon."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Alright! You win, Jaxton," Jon said suddenly.

"Jon-" I said.

Jon put a hand up to silence me.

"I'm sorry for taking your girl. I knew I shouldn't have done that," he continued. "Please, don't murder me in front of her to prove a point. She'll never forgive you if you do."

Jaxton kept the gun pointed towards Jon's temple but didn't say anything. He looked to be thinking about what Jon said, trying to comprehend.

"Alright then," Jaxton said finally. He lowered the gun and let go of Jon's hair. "I'm going to go grab Ethan."

"No, I'll go get him for you," I said.

"Hurry back," Jaxton said.

Jon looked at me with worried eyes. I got up and went to the room. I reached under my bed and pulled out a shoebox. I opened the show box and pulled out Jon's gun. I didn't want to use it, but I knew what I had to do.

I left the room and went back into the living room with the gun behind my back.

"What's wrong, love?" Jaxton said.

"I am tired of you harassing me, Jon, and Ethan. I do not love you, Jaxton. You treated me like shit. That is why I got away from you. I do not regret that. AT ALL. I am with Jon now. And I have a beautiful baby boy by him. Ethan completes me, just like Jon does. Now, please do me a favor and DIE," I said.

I revealed the gun from behind my back and I shot Jaxton in his eye. Jaxton collapsed to the floor instantly.

Jon gawked at me. He got up, stumbled, and made it to me.

"Baby! You did it!" Jon said, excited. He gave me a French kiss, which I happily returned. "God, you're so fucking beautiful!"

Jon went to go check up on Ethan. Ethan was wide awake and fussy.

"Hey little buddy. How's Daddy's little man?" Jon said, picking Ethan up. Ethan became quiet and buried his head into his father's chest. Jon kissed the top of his head.

We heard sirens in the distance.


	17. Chapter 17

Ending

**One Year Later**

Jon and I got married. It was one of the happiest days of my life. We got married in the local courthouse because we didn't want to pay for an expensive ass wedding. Jon wore a black blazer and jeans. He didn't want to wear a tuxedo. I wore a traditional wedding dress though.

A few weeks later, we were back in our home living peacefully. Ethan was trying his best to walk even though he kept falling down here and there. Jon would dangle car keys and try to get Ethan to run after them to teach him how to walk. Me and Sarah opened up a boutique in the area, called Sexy Girls. We named it like that to embarass any guy who came into the store with their girlfriends or wives, but that didn't stop Jon from visiting me everyday.

We were in the backroom cuddling with each other. Jon was sitting on a chair and I was sitting in his lap.

"You know what Jon?" I said.

"What is it?"

"I'm glad I met you. I'm glad I married you and I'm glad I had Ethan with you. You are my saving grace." Tears starting falling down my face as soon as I said that.

Jon gave me a kiss. "You're my saving grace too, baby. I love you."

"I love you, too."

**Fin.**

**REVIEWS!**


End file.
